Unravelling all the mysteries that started with a big bang
by KaylLovesTbbt
Summary: My story is just about the big bang theory. basically my point of view. enjoy
1. intro

Welcome to my story!

this is just a fantsay of the big bang theory.

im new to this...

enjoy.

thanks,

_Kayl :)_


	2. New Neighbour

Chapter One~

Sheldon's POV****

As I wake up and get my bowl of big bran cereal, I am awakened by my roommate Leonard Hofstadter who was yet again sitting in my spot watching something on the Sci-Fi channel. I've told him so many times that's MY spot but he just doesn't get it, yet.

Leonard had just moved in to my apartment about 3 weeks ago.  
It was After going through all the tests I was surprised he passed them all. He's the first and hopefully one of a kind.

"Leonard... That's my spot!" I said in a demanding voice. "Do I have to explain every reason why I sit there?" He asks Leonard who just stares at him with a glare.

"Sure Sheldon! I have all day!" Leonard exclaims in a excited tone but acting sarcastically.

"Really? Well in the winter time the heat is close to the radiator so I don't-"

"Sheldon... I was being sarcastic. Anyway it's just a spot just sit in the chair and eat your bowl of big bran" Leonard explains to Sheldon.

"But I've always sat there!" Yells Sheldon pointing his finger at Leonard. "Seriously did you pay attention to what I said about my spot?" I ask.

"Fine... But this is ridiculous." Leonard said while watching tv.

"Oh yes" as I slouched down in my spot.

Before I had a chance to take a spoonful of my cereal, of course someone was knocking at the door. Nobody has ever knocked on our door at 7 in the morning.

"Leonard. Door!" I yelled to him while I switched the tv show to doctor who.

"Really Sheldon. You're like right there!" Leonard said angrily to me. As he ran to get the door.

With a tiny peek of my eye, there was a young women about my age. She had these sky blue eyes and golden blond hair. She almost looked homeless. With this old high school sweater and red roots sweatpants she was wearing. I decide to go to the door to introduce myself since Leonard was signalling me to come over.

"Hello." I said quietly. "I'm Sheldon- Sheldon Cooper Ph.D. A-Are you new to the building? I ask strangely.

"Yeah. I'm Penny" She smiles. "I live across the hall. I just got my boxes down in the foyer I still have to bring them up, ugh." She said in a low tone with a yawn.

"Let me help you with you things." Leonard asks politely.

I try to walk away from the door so I wouldn't have to help her but yet again Leonard signalled me to come help her.

'Drat!' I said in my head while I came back to help Penny with her belongings.

***

"Sooooooo Penny. Where do you work?" Leonard asks with a sexy tone.

I think Leonard has 'a little crush' on Penny. I don't blame him. For her age she is very attractive. 'Should've seen this coming' I thought to myself. Leonard falls for any woman who is attractive, even when she looks like she's been living off the street for a few months.

"Yeah. Umm... I work at The Cheesecake Factory" She said quietly feeling embarrassed. "But I just hoping to work there for a few months. I want to be an actress and have my own movie or tv series!" Penny added sounding excited.

"That's great." Leonard said and smiled back to her. "I'm an experimental physicist at Caltech University." He added.

"Wooooooow! So your practically a genius?" Penny asked seeming so in to the conversation.

"Yeah. I started about 3 weeks ago. Sadly I'm not a genius though." Leonard said. "Actually I just moved in with Sheldon recently. I came from New Jersey." He stated.

"Wow that's really neat!" Penny said as she was getting the last of her boxes to carry up the steps. "Ughhhhh. Man why did the elevator have to be broken?! I'm so exhausted" As she groans walking up the 4 flights of stairs.

"Oh its been broken for years." I say climbing the steps slowly with a box in my arms that was labeled _bathroom_. "I've called building manager and they haven't done anything about it yet. You'll get used to it" I pointed out as we reached the 4th floor to her apartment.

As me, Leonard and Penny went into her apartmeny, it was very messy. From all the boxes, to dust, to all of her 'nick-nacks' all on her couch it was a disaster. I think the only thing that was clean was her kitchen.

"Leonard." I whisper in his ear...

"What Sheldon?" He asks me annoyingly

"How on earth does the woman function? It is like a pigs die! Like where on earth can she find anything if nothing is labeled." I said rapidly while Penny went in her bedroom to a garbage bag.

"Sheldon. Just calm down. Nobody is like you for cleanliness and organization. Get over it. She's perfect the way she is" He said staring at her wonderful face like he had just won a million dollars.

I just stared at Leonard in silence and tried to clean up her living room and forget that this image is out of my mind. Sadly my mind doesen't forget.

***

"Well Penny it was great to meet you. Oh and Welcome to the building" I said before I went back into my apartment to get my knapsack that was still placed in my desk chair from last night.

"You too Sheldon." She said before she shut the door and started to unpack.


End file.
